Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-38078818-20200202013409/@comment-36515094-20200203071459
"PZ has the better stats and trait." Stats and trait are just barely better so that won't really give him any merit to be higher. "Also, in the recommended move set you only use 1 AOE, therefore only 1 torture would be used." That's why I said 1 or 2 for Hookuai, while Ronin's recommended has 0 Tortures which is still worse. Also, there are Hookuai's ran with 2 AoEs and it is somewhat popular as well. "PZ counters accuracy debuff/total blind/torture whereas Hookuai does not." The only thing that PZ counters that Hookuai doesn't is Tortures. Hook not countering Total Blind and accuracy debuffs is false since his set up skill gives him Precision to counter both of those. And if Tortures take Hookuai out, he can just come back to life with a Uriel Essence, something Ronin can't do. "PZ also has way better survivability due to his Armor slot. Sure, Hookuai has Uriels essence but when he gets revived, how many turns would he actually get in? Sometimes 0, since lots of the time Hookuai just gets Death Doored and dies immediately." Uriel Essence is by far better than an Armor relic. It may increase Ronin's survivability, but Uriel Essence is single handedly the best, or second best cuz of Wyrm's revival skill, comeback factor in the game. He's likely to get many turns in actually because he still has his anticipation and after he is revived, there is the chance he gets his turn right after depending on how the order was supposed to be before he died. Also, Death Door doesn't kill Hookuai so he wouldn't die immediately. As well as the fact that Hookuai is usually used on defense just like Rag so him getting Death Doored is highly unlikely since they are both on defense teams generally. This is also assuming that there is no tank with taunt to absorb the death door either. "PZ has an AOE deny and single Mega deny which Hookuai doesn’t. " AoE deny on a monster that relies on other monsters to use extra turns to get turns isn't that good since he loses the easiest way to get turns in by using this AoE deny. So its probably better that Hookuai doesn't have an AoE deny and worse than Ronin does. Hookuai also has a single CDA which is generally better than Ronin's mega deny since Ronin's can be NER'd by an enemy monster while CDA can't and CDA can last just as long or even longer that the Mega Deny. Both denies on Ronin are also possession which could backfire as well. Lastly, the last time I checked, Ronin's Mega Deny skill isn't that good either and far worse than Hookuai's CDA skill. "He Ronzin can actually be ran as your main attacker/secondary deny due" He isn't as good of an attacker as Hookuai. Also, if your denier is doing it's job right, then you won't need a secondary denier. Like I mentioned already, having an AoE deny on a monster that relies on other monsters using extra turns isn't good. "This decision is ez PZ for him going to OP-" That was a good pun ngl. Also, it's a pretty easy decision to see that Ronin is not equal to Hookuai and is in fact worse giving him the easy option of SS+ as his rank without a single doubt. "His move set is very versatile and can do many things Hookuai can’t." His moveset really isn't that versatile tbh. There won't be too much that will be needed to be changed since his other moves aside from the recommended ones aren't that good. "Oh yeah Yoshi, he has a self double damage if you really want a set-up skill that badly." That Double Damage skill is just a bad skill. Plain and simple it is just bad. 2 CD for a skill that only applies Double Damage? Double Damage that can just be PER'D away easily anyway? It really isn't a noteworthy skill